Asgard's Princess
by Blade the Cyborg
Summary: This story is set before and in Thor, Avengers and possibly Thor 2. Loki befriends an abandoned girl named Kamilla, growing up with her from a child onwards. However, Loki changes when growing up. "Why are you doing this? You think you have changed, but if you have, don't take these people's lives or your brother's. If you have changed, kill me to prove it. Prove you have changed."
1. The Prince meets the Girl

**This story tells the tale of Loki in an Alternate Universe – if he had met a girl with no home and grown up with her. Please review what you think :D**

_**Asgard's Princess**_

_Asgard, where beings much stronger than humans live in peace. The Bifrost allows them to be sent to any of the nine realms. Others may call it the Rainbow Bridge to Asgard. However, if an Asgardian betrays their homeland, things can become disastrous. And only small things can make an Asgardian mad._

"Bet you can't catch me, Loki!" a young Thor laughed to his brother. "I bet I can!" Loki laughed back, chasing his brother through the palace. Loki was a fast runner, but he got tired quickly. It was probably because he didn't get as much exercise that Thor did, or eat as much food. However, he tried his hardest to keep up. Thor ran outside onto the balcony of the palace, Loki right behind him.

As the two ran down deeper into Asgard, citizens smiled at them. "Good day, young prince," a man greeted. "Good day," Thor replied as he ran past. "Good day to you too, young Loki," the same man greeted when Loki ran past. "Good day to you too, sir!" Loki replied, still chasing Thor.

Loki was getting tired from running, panting as he ran. He then slowed down, stopping to catch his breath. Thor was now far ahead, and there was no way he could catch up now. While catching his breath, Sif came up beside him. "You look breathless," she pointed out. "Because I have been chasing my brother in a game of tag…" Loki responded. "I think I may just walk the rest of the way…" "Good luck with that," Sif wished. "Maybe if you worked out more you wouldn't get so tired easily," "How many people our age work out, exactly?" Loki asked. "…Not many," Sif revealed. "Precisely," Loki replied. "Well… you still don't eat much," Sif pointed out. "So?" Loki questioned. "I would rather be thin than chubby," "Is Thor chubby?" Sif asked. "As a matter of fact, yes," Loki answered. "And so is his friend, Tord." Sif rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, but with the amount of food you're eating you're liable to become anorexic," "I still eat food, Sif, so you're wrong," Loki corrected. "I'll talk to you later; right now I need to run." With that said, Loki ran to where he saw his brother run off to.

After running for about ten minutes, Loki decided to give up. He turned to go back to the palace. It didn't take him long to realise that he was lost. "Great…" he sighed sarcastically. "Well… I suppose nothing _too _bad could happen…" Just as he said that, someone ran past him, chased by other Asgardians, knocking him over. Loki grunted as he struggled back to his feet. "Stay out of this realm!" the Asgardians shouted. Loki saw who they were chasing, and it was a blue man. Loki had never seen someone like that before. Who was it? And what was he doing in Asgard?

One of the citizens came up to him. "Are you okay, young Loki?" he asked. "I'm fine," Loki nodded. "I'd better be heading back to my home now, though I have no idea where my brother has run off to. Farewell, kind sir." Last saying that, Loki left in a new attempt to head back to the palace.

Still lost, Loki continued his search for the palace, managing to see it. The only thing was that he couldn't just jump over the buildings to get to it, so had to take meandering paths. But when heading back, he saw a girl sitting by herself in a small alleyway. He stopped and looked at her. Her black hair was tied back in a short pony-tail. She wore Asgardian armour, but it didn't look very strong. Also, she was quite bare. The armour she wore was very short.

Just as Loki was about to go and see what the matter was with the girl, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned quickly, gasping in fright. He was relieved to see that it was his dear father, Odin, and his brother, Thor. "You could have gotten yourself lost," Odin said. "Sorry, father…" Loki apologized. Thor stepped forwards. "It was my fault, father," he said. "We were playing chase and… I guess I ran too fast and out of his sight…" "I do not blame any of you," Odin finalized. "You are taking actions of young boys, which is right," _'How is working out every day acting like a young boy?' _Loki asked himself in his mind. After all, Thor always had to do strange exercises. "Let us head back to the palace, my sons," Odin said. The two young princes each held one of their father's hands and began walking back to the palace with him. Loki looked back to see if the girl was still there. She was gone.

_Two weeks later…_

Both Odin and Thor noticed that Loki was acting slightly different. He was unusually quiet and never seemed happy. It came to a point when Thor decided to speak with him when he saw his younger brother looking over the balcony. "Brother, you seem troubled," he observed. Loki turned to him and forced a smile. "It's nothing," he assured. Thor raised an eyebrow. Loki sighed. "It's stupid, honestly…" he admitted. "Tell me," Thor requested, listening. "…It's just that… when I was chasing you, I saw a girl in an alleyway all alone…" Loki revealed. "I'm worried if something may have happened to her…" "Why are you concerned of her being?" Thor questioned. "She is a stranger to you. Perhaps you were imagining her," "This will be your kingdom one day, brother; you should care for your citizens," Loki reminded. "She may have been in your imagination," Thor repeated. Loki then realised that that may have been the case. After all, when he turned around to look at her again she was gone.

Again, Loki sighed. "I think you are perhaps right," he agreed. "I did not see her when I turned to look at her again," "Then that is settled," Thor finalized. "Now you shall no longer worry. However, if you see her again, tell our father. Unless you speak to her, of course." Loki nodded. Thor smiled at him. "Well, I think now is time for my exercise with my good friend, Tord. Good day, brother," he said, leaving. Loki watched him leave, then looking back over the balcony. "What if she was one of them…?" he asked himself. "The Frost Giants…?"

It almost seemed like hours until Loki decided to go inside. He still wondered about the girl, because it was unlikely for him to imagine someone. But then he remembered who he was. He was Loki, the God of Mischief and Trickery. He could easily sneak out at night when his parents and brother were sleeping. That was his plan: get out of the palace secretly, find the girl and ask her why she was sitting alone in the alley.

_Later that night…_

Thor was asleep. So were Odin and Frigga. Loki had faked his slumber. Luckily he was a quiet walker, so walking past Thor should be easy. He slowly climbed out of his bed, put on his dark green dressing gown and slippers and crept out of the room, hoping to not wake Thor. Just in case Thor woke up, he made a clone of himself in bed. He then crept through the halls and outside. The sky was clear, and the stars were bright. Everyone else, though, was asleep.

But maybe not the lonely girl.

Loki headed down the way he headed before, wondering why he was even looking. He didn't even know this girl, or if she existed. For some reason he was concerned, though this would never be his own kingdom. It's not like this girl was under his rule. But she was under his father's.

After a long walk the alleyway was reached. She wasn't there. Loki sighed. But when he turned around he saw her standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Loki," Loki answered. "My name is Loki," "Let me guess, you're the son of Odin," the girl guessed. "I am, actually," Loki replied. "What's your name?" "Kamilla," the girl answered. "That's a nice name," Loki pointed out. "You think so?" Kamilla asked. Loki nodded. "I thought it was a junkie name…" "Why is that?" Loki asked. "Because my parents don't care about me…" Kamilla answered, looking down. "I'm sure they do," Loki assured. "No, they don't," Kamilla corrected. "For some reason they hate me. But they just _love _my older brother, Tord." Loki recognised the name. "Is Tord the God of Achievement and Success?" he asked. "Yes, he is," Kamilla answered. "He's a good friend of my brother's," Loki revealed.

"Your brother is Thor, isn't he?" Kamilla guessed. "Yep," Loki responded. "He wanted me to ask you why you hung around in this alleyway," "I'd rather be here than home," Kamilla answered. "It's practically the same, from my point of view," "Don't you get cold?" Loki questioned. "No," Kamilla replied. "Well, you look cold," Loki pointed out. Kamilla looked at her arms. She had goose-bumps and was pale – pale compared to Loki. She shrugged. "I look pretty much normal," she said. "Pale?" Loki asked, raising a brow. "Yes, I've always been pale," Kamilla assured. "But you're water vapour is visible when you breathe – and you're shivering," Loki replied. Kamilla saw this, surprised.

"But… I don't _feel _cold…" she described, looking Loki in the eyes with a surprised look. "It doesn't matter. You could get pneumonia," Loki warned. "What's pneumonia?" Kamilla asked curiously. "You don't know what it is?" Loki asked. Kamilla shook her head. "Well, if we put it the simple way, you can become very sick if you get too cold, and possibly die," Loki explained in a nutshell. "…Oh," Kamilla reacted. "Well, I'm not going back home. They all hate me," "You could stay in the palace," Loki suggested. "Like that's ever gonna happen in a million years," Kamilla said sarcastically. "I'm sure my father would let you stay in," Loki assured. "After all, it is a very large place," "If he says no then I will understand him," Kamilla said. "I've been living here in this alley since I was very young," "Did you run away?" Loki asked. "No, they kicked me out here," Kamilla answered. "That's awful," Loki pinioned. "They did mention to me that Tord was a God and that I'm not…" Kamilla sighed. "But… I don't know why they hate me…"

Loki felt sad for Kamilla. "That's why Tord never mentioned you," he eventually realised. "He said that he was an only child," "That son of a Jotun!" Kamilla growled. "Hey, calm down," Loki said. "Come on; let's head back to the palace. You can stay where down in the basement until morning, then I will inform father about your staying." Kamilla nodded. "Okay," she said.

The two headed back to the palace. "We must be very quiet," Loki whispered before creaking the doors open. He slowly tip-toed through the halls, followed by Kamilla. He then leader her down to the basement. "You can stay in here for the night. Just don't touch anything," he ordered. "I won't, you have my word," Kamilla replied. "Good night, Kamilla," Loki said quietly. "Good night, Loki," Kamilla responded, also quiet. Loki then walked out and closed the door. He headed back to his own room, clicking his fingers to make his clone disappear. Loki quietly got back into bed, closing his eyes shut slowly and drifting off to sleep.

***Author's Note***

**Kind of sweet, don't you think? Loki obviously knows that Thor is the heir to the throne, so is trying to kick him out of his place by helping out civilians and assuring that the kingdom is happy. Or maybe he just naturally thought that he should help Kamilla… But why do her parents hate her? Why does Tord hate her? And what is she actually going to do in the basement? Find out soon…**


	2. One way out?

Morning came quicker than Loki thought. He was very tired, and Thor was already awake. He yawned and stretched, getting up and changing into his clothes. Loki had almost completely forgotten about Kamilla, as if it was just a forgotten dream from that night.

_Down in the basement…_

Kamilla was already awake, and she noticed that this basement wasn't just a regular basement – it held all the relics from Odin's battles. One which particularly caught her eye – Winter's Casket.

Cautiously, Kamilla approached it. Its blue glow almost forced her to come closer. Kamilla admired its beauty when she was about two small hands away from it. She reached out to touch it. It felt unlike how she thought it would. She thought it would be cold glass, however, it was feeling more like ice – slippery and delicate. Though, it wasn't as delicate as it felt.

_Having breakfast in the hall…_

Odin pulled a sudden uncomfortable expression. "Someone's broken into the relic's chamber…" he muttered. Loki heard this, remembering that Kamilla was down there; and he had forgotten to tell his father about her. Everyone in the hall went silent, all feeling the disturbance. Odin tapped his sceptre on the ground, making a large sound. Loki ran out of the hall as fast as he could into the relic's room.

_Down in the basement…_

Kamilla saw the wall in front of her disappear. A large metal man-looking thing stepped out. Its mask opened and charged up. Kamilla could tell that it was burning up fire. She backed away from the Casket, gasping in utter terror. She tripped on her own feet as she backed away, then having to crawl backwards. The thing only stepped closer. Kamilla discovered that trying to flee was useless, so flinched; ready to embrace a burning pain.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard running down the stairs and into the room quickly, coming closer to her. "STOP!" a familiar voice hollered. The sound of the thing readying an attack faded down, and its mask was heard closing up. Kamilla slowly opened her eyes, looking up in front of her. There was Loki, confronting whatever just tried to annihilate her.

_In the hall…_

Odin heard his son's voice. "She didn't break in… I let her in," Loki continued. Everyone heard what he was saying. "She was in that alley for as long as she can really remember… Father, she needs hospitality." Odin, now knowing that this was not an intruder, dismissed the metallic monster which was about to destroy Kamilla.

_In the basement…_

Loki helped Kamilla get back on her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine… I think…" Kamilla replied. "That was The Destroyer, if any intruder touches Winter's Casket, then my father unleashes it to destroy them," Loki explained. "Why did you call it father, though?" Kamilla questioned. "My father can hear me when I speak to it," Loki answered. "I think now is best if we see him."

_In the hall…_

Odin, Frigga, Thor, Tord and many others watched as Loki entered with Kamilla by his side. Tord looked annoyed and slightly disgusted. Thor noticed this. "What's the matter, my friend?" he asked quietly. Tord narrowed his eyes, not looking at Thor. "Her," he replied. "She is evil. She is a disgrace to Asgard," "But who is she?" Thor questioned. "My sister…" Tord growled.

Thor seemed surprised. "You have a _sister_?" he asked. Tord nodded. "My _evil _little sister…" he corrected. "Evil?" Thor asked. "She looks okay to me… And you look nothing like each other," "That's a good thing," Tord mumbled. "And I'm not surprised."

"Father…" Loki began. "This is Kamilla. She's been alone in an alley for years… And she told me that she was Tord's younger sister." Everyone in the hall seemed to look over at the young Tord.

Odin looked at Tord, then back at his son. "She is accepted to stay," he accepted. Loki smiled at Kamilla. Tord looked furious, trying to hide his anger. Thor noticed that he looked angry. "Why do you hate her?" he asked. "She's a disgrace to Asgard…" Tord hissed. "It's best if I keep my distance. You should, too…"

_Some hours later…_

Loki and Kamilla were sitting outside the palace doors. "Why did you touch Winter's Casket?" asked Loki. "I was curious," answered Kamilla. "It was so pretty. I'd never seen anything like it," "But you activated the Destroyer," Loki reminded. "I thought that your father did," Kamilla corrected. "He did, but you caused the disturbance," Loki explained. "That thing could have killed you," "I know…" Kamilla admitted. "I just didn't see it coming…" "That's a good thing," Loki said. Kamilla looked at him. "I mean, if you didn't see it coming. That means if any real invaders come then they won't stand a chance," Loki corrected. Kamilla nodded in agreement.

The two were quiet for a minute, then deciding to speak again, but on a different subject. "It would be great to travel to the other realms," Loki sighed. "If there was more than one way out of Asgard, I would travel all the time," "There is more than one way out," Kamilla corrected. "Really?" Loki asked with surprise in his voice. Kamilla nodded. "I used to always leave Asgard. It was the only thing I could do besides sitting down alone in that alley," "That is cool," Loki said. "Where did you go?" "Everywhere," Kamilla replied. "I spent most time on my trips out in Jotunheim," "Jotunheim?" Loki asked, shocked. "Yes," Kamilla answered. "I would cause a bit of trouble, maybe a few pranks," "You're a prankster?" Loki questioned. Kamilla nodded. Loki smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Kamilla asked. "Well, because I'm the God of Mischief, and I love pranking people," Loki answered. "I never thought I would fine anyone else like me." Kamilla smiled back at Loki. "But still, Jotunheim?" Loki continued. "Did you not know what trouble you were getting into?" "Not really," Kamilla replied. "I would just hide, pull off some tricks on Laufey…" "_Laufey_?" Loki asked with even more surprise. "You would annoy Laufey? You must be mad," "It's actually fun," Kamilla reacted. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?" "But then I would be defying my father," Loki replied. "He would never find out," Kamilla assured. "Not even Heimdall would. As long as you say nothing you're fine."

Loki considered it for a moment. "Well, I am quite a talented liar…" he recalled. "It shouldn't do much harm. Though Jotunheim is highly dangerous," "Danger is my middle name," Kamilla smiled. "Let's go, Loki!" "Wait, how do we get to Jotunheim?" Loki asked. "You'll see," Kamilla answered. "Come on!"

Kamilla ran through Asgard with Loki behind her. "Slow down!" he called. "I don't run fast for long!" Kamilla slowed down. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's fine," Loki said. "Let's just walk, okay?" Kamilla suggested. "Alright," Loki said.

It only took a little longer to reach their destination. "Come on," Kamilla said, crawling through the tunnel which was in the ground. "Are you certain this is the right way?" Loki asked, crawling down behind her. "I've come down here for almost all my life," Kamilla replied. "I think I know where I'm going," "If you're certain…" Loki muttered.

"I can't see," Loki whispered. "Can you?" "Not really," Kamilla answered, still shuffling ahead. "Then how do you know where you're going?" Loki questioned. But before he could get an answer the dirt felt cold and hard, as if it had been frozen. A cold breeze was blowing down the tunnel, sending a chill down Loki's spine. Kamilla seemed alright, though. Maybe she was one of them. Maybe she was leading him to Jotunheim to be slaughtered.

Eventually Kamilla stopped, climbing out of the hole above. "We're here," she whispered. Loki climbed up, now shivering. Kamilla still wasn't cold. "How are you not cold?" he asked. "I have more clothing on than you do." Kamilla shrugged in response. "I don't feel cold," she said. "But that doesn't mean that I'm_ not_ cold." Leaving Loki to figure that out, she walked ahead.

Loki followed behind, his teeth chattering, rubbing his arms to keep them warm. Though Kamilla just seemed to walk casually yet cautiously. Her arms were bare, as were her legs. Loki then thought that he was over reacting to Kamilla's act of not caring about being cold, and carried on walking. Kamilla then came to a halt, holding out her arm to the side to signal Loki to stop as well. "What is it?" Loki asked quietly. "This is where Laufey usually sits," Kamilla answered, whispering. "We'd better hide."

Kamilla climbed up one of the icy rocks with ease, seeing Loki struggling. "Can you give me a hand?" he asked. Kamilla reached her hand down. "I can't reach," she said. Loki reached up, only just managing to touch the tips of her fingers. He then jumped and grabbed her hand, almost pulling Kamilla down from the rock. Luckily she managed to pull him up. "You don't get out much, do you?" she asked. "Not really," Loki responded. "But after all, I am a prince," "Speaking of royalty," said Kamilla. "There's the king now." Loki looked to where Kamilla was looking, and Laufey was approaching his frozen throne.

"There are so many Frost Giants…" Loki gasped. "Jotuns," Kamilla corrected. "That's their formal name." Loki recognised these beings. This wasn't the first time he had seen them for real. He remembered seeing one in Asgard. The blue man everyone was chasing. The one who knocked him over.

"So, what should we be doing now?" Loki questioned, looking at Kamilla. "We strike with a prank," Kamilla answered, looking at him with a mischievous smile.

***Author's Note***

**That's the end of this chapter! Loki has seen a Jotun for real, and he's in Jotunheim with Kamilla! What trouble would they get into? And who knows what Kamilla is really like? Find out soon…**


End file.
